melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunflower (Album)
i am currently not looking for much help on this main project, but if anyone would like to write song lyrics for any songs on the tracklist, that would be very helpful! if you would like to do this, pick which song you want and leave a message on my message wall and i'll tell you the theme im going for! thank you so much! (just becuase some of the songs have links, does not necessarily mean they already have lyrics) it would be very helpful if someone would do this! :) ~violetthegirl "Sunflower" is Melanie's tenth album. She released it on June 10th, 2025. It is no longer available for purchase as it was an exclusive album for the summer. It is available on an exclusive yellow vinyl and a pink cassette. Background The album is inspired by a trip Melanie took in January 2024 to a sunflower field. She loved it so much she made an album about it. Majority of the songs are not about the sunflower field, three are. Tracklist # sunflower - 3:55 # i love love - 2:09 # come play (ft. Billie Eilish) - 4:10 # yellow & black - 3:45 # green stems - 2:45 # crying with her - 3:19 Leaks These are the songs that were leaked and the lyrics. They never ended up being on the album, though many of them were expected to be on the album: Hannah (0:13) han-ahh, oooh just like a sunflower, oooh This Hair (0:31) this hair, not dyed, not colored this hair, now yellow just- oooh like a sunflower Melanie also leaked a snippet of I love love 'on February 14th 2025 on her Instagram story and a snippet of the lyrics on her twitter. I Love Love 1:13-1:23 lovely like riding bikes jumping in puddles loving you i love love Bonus Melanie released two extra songs that are exclusive if you buy the album on her ''Two-Tone Tour'. # it's today - 2:47 # seeing double - 3:54 Trivia * Many assumed that the snippet 'Hannah' is about Melanie's choice of signer from when she was a judge on The Voice. * The song 'This Hair' is about when Melanie died her hair yellow for a week. This was confirmed on her Instagram story. * Come Play was never intended for the album. It was addded last-minute and replaced 'Seeing Double'. ** Originaly '''Come Play '''was going to be the second bonus track before. * An exclusive clear vinyl with the two exclusive songs was available while Melanie was on tour. * There is no other merch for this album besides the vinyls and cassette. * This is Melanie's first album that wasn't made into a movie. * '''It's Today '''and '''Seeing Double '''are both explicit, which made the tour exclusive an explicit album. Gallery My Post (2).png|front of the album My Post (3).png|back of the album My Post 7.png|front of the tour exclusive album My Post 8.png|back of the tour exclusive album Category:2025 Category:Albums Category:Sunflower Category:Violet's Projects